Rhythm Emotion
by Star Split
Summary: 1x3 fic. Heero and Trowa are at a nightclub and make they're way back to the hotel. Told from Heeros POV. R


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing. This is just something that popped into my head and kept pestering me.

**Pairing:** 1x3

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Takes place mainly in a club, with a bedroom later on. You figure it out.

**Title: **Rhythm Emotion

**Chapter:** One-shot, 1-1

**Author's Note:** Well, I did it. I wrote another 1x3 fic. I suppose this could be considered a type of prequel to my previous fic, but it was not intended for those purposes. And um...yeah. That's about it. Please Read and Review. Cause I love reading reviews.

**T**he music was pulsing. Almost like it had a life of its own. And the smoke twisted and coiled, glowing now blue, now red, now green, from the strobe lights roaming around the room. The people on the dance floor were distorted, looking more like shadowy figures and ghouls than human beings.

I stood in the back, in the darkest shadow that I could find that wasn't already occupied. I couldn't believe that I had actually agreed to come. This was ridiculous. There was a war going on outside these walls. People getting captured, killed. And here I was, in a night club. I should be out there fighting, researching, blowing things up...something. I sighed, leaning back against the wall and looked out over the mass of bodies moving in the pit of the club.

Then again, it wasn't like I was being forced to _stay_ here. Duo had only dragged us all here. He said nothing about us staying. And he was to busy down there dancing with as many girls as possible to notice whether of not I left. Wufei had already left. So what was stopping me?

I let my eyes roam the smokey shapes. Quatre was down there, dancing as well. Duo'd probably spiked his drinks since Quatre was normally one of the more...conservative...members of the team. My eyes continued their path through the dancing bodies before they paused on a figure somewhere near the middle of the pack.

He was dancing, completely lost to the music, his body moving completely fluidly, with all of its normal grace and poise. As I watched, he reached up, brushing back his bangs, and then after a few moments, he sensed me and looked up. His green eyes seemed to light up when they caught sight of me, or was that part of the allusion? I looked away, seeking the exit and after a few moments, located it.

Pushing off from the wall, I slipped around couples and groups of drunken people, heading to the exit. As I neared it, the air seemed less oppressive, more...cool, welcoming. I sighed and stepped out into the night. A guy at the door automatically stamped my hand in case I wanted to go back in later. Which I knew I wouldn't want to, but whatever. I stood on the sidewalk, letting the cold air bring my senses back to focus. Calm the headache that I hadn't noticed was forming.

I sighed again and stretched. _Better head on back to the Hotel,_ I told myself silently. I had just started to walk back when a hand reached out and touched my shoulder. I spun around, already reaching for my gun, then stopped. Green eyes danced at me from the shadows and I sighed, relaxing slightly. "I should shoot you," I said calmly.

A ghost of a smile greeted my words and I paused. I'd never seen him look so happy before. His face was flushed and he kept having to brush back his bangs. I studied him for a minute more and he raised an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Hotel," I replied. He leaned back, eyeing me and I looked at him evenly, curiosity stirring inside of me. "Something you wanted?"

"You haven't danced yet."

I blinked and gave my head a small shake before tilting it up so that I could look him in the eye. "I don't dance."

He gave me a strange look and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? I just...don't." I walked over, leaning against the building. He was silhouetted against the street light now and pale golden light spilled over and around him.

"Have you ever danced?" he asked. His arms crossed over his chest and he studied me, judging my responses. A soldier to the very end. I didn't answer and he stepped closer, blocking the light so that we were both in shadows. "Heero? Are you going to answer me?" he asked. I shrugged and he sighed. "I'm not familiar with the Heeronese language, you know." I smiled a little and he laughed quietly. "Come on. Come dance with me. Please?"

I stared at him for a moment and he tilted his head to one side. I shrugged again, shoving the headache to the back of my mind, where it could fester quietly. "Sure, nothing else to do," I said after a long pause. He actually grinned and I smiled. I loved his smiles, his grins, and I was happy that I had helped make him smile. And that it was directed at me.

We re-entered the club, showing the guard our hand stamps and he led me down the steps into the heart of the music. I let my senses adjust to the smoke, lights, sounds, and scent of the Pit and he smiled at me, pulling me close. I was momentarily put off-guard but shoved the shock away, adjusting quickly to his dancing style.

He was a great dancer. He could completely loose himself in the music, and I admired him for that. I smiled at him and we simultaneously moved closer together. Seeking warmth, comfort, friendship, understanding, and something else that neither of us could quite place.

I leaned in, wrapping my arms around him, and pulled him closer to me. He gave me a surprised look as our bodies touched, but didn't pull away or stop moving. I caught sight of Duo once. He was watching us but lost interest and left after a few moments. "Heero?" he asked quietly. I was amazed that I had heard it at first, then realized that he had whispered it in my ear.

I pulled back a little, looking at him through my bangs. "Yes?" I asked. His eyes were cloudy, filled with something I couldn't define but knew were reflected in mine.

"Want to head back to the hotel?" he asked breathlessly. I smiled and nodded and we pulled ourselves out of the Pit and quickly left the club, hurrying back to the hotel. Dimly, in the back of my mind, I knew where this was going, but I didn't stop. I didn't _want_ to stop.

We got to the suite that we were all sharing and made our way to the bedroom that we had been assigned. We were on rotation. Wufei had his own this time and Quatre and Duo shared. I'm not sure which of us had the common sense left to lock the door, but I know that we were both grateful for it.

**T**he early morning sun was bright and it crept straight into my eyes. I groaned, and rolled over but paused when a soft and dull beeping reached my ears. I glanced over to my laptop which I had set up on the desk in the corner. A text box flashed over and over on the screen and I sat up, careful not to disturb the sleeping teen next to me.

Carefully I dressed and went over to the machine, opening the file and causing the beeping to cease. I scrolled through the orders for my next mission, pausing briefly at the date I had to do this on. Tomorrow. I had to leave today. Right now. I silently cursed, going over and grabbing the small bag I had with me and putting the laptop in it after disconnecting it from the wall.

"Your leaving?" The voice startled me, but I refused to let it show. I nodded as I closed and zipped the bag up. "Were you going to say good-bye?"

I paused, contemplating the question. "I was going to leave a note," I replied after a few moments.

"A note," he stated dully. I turned and looked at him. He was sitting up in bed, his hair mussed from sleep...and...other things that had transpired during the night, and he looked...sad. "What was last night Heero? What did it mean to you?" he asked.

I sighed, going over to him and placing the bag at the foot of the bed. "It was..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say. Last night...last night had been wonderful. But had it been a mistake? Did I regret it? I didn't think so. But last night couldn't happen again. There was a war going on. People died. We died. I swallowed and looked away from him. "Last night was fun," I answered.

He nodded, looking away but not before I saw a flash of hurt flood his eyes. I smiled, leaning down and tilting his face up so that he was looking at me. "I hope we can do it in the future Trowa. I enjoyed it." I leaned down further kissing him gently before standing and grabbing my bag.

He smiled at me and I grinned despite myself. "Good luck on the mission." I nodded and left the room quickly, not looking back. Cause I knew if I did, I would have to break every ounce of training infused in my bones, I wouldn't leave him.

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it. What do you guys (and girls) think?


End file.
